The use of meltable fuel such as wax melts or wax tarts that are melted with a candle warmer or a wax warmer, has recently become popular. The melting wax can create a desired ambience primarily due to the fragrance or aroma that is given off. A user may often wish to create different ambiences, e.g., different aromas, for different situations. Thus, such user may want to purchase different wax melts that can provide different scents or aromas. Unfortunately, traditional packaging only enables the user to purchase wax melts having uniform properties in any single given package.